


Episode One: Bonds That Grow

by M_Uchman



Series: Star Trek: Enterprise - Virtual Season 5 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Uchman/pseuds/M_Uchman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the events of These Are the Voyages, the Articles of Federation are singed, And Enterprise returns home for the ceremony with one difference. Trip didn't die saving the ship. Upon learning of Trip's injuries, and after years of an on-again off-again relationship, T'Pol finally comes to realize that she loves him, and now has a choice to make. Should she tell him and let nature run it's course, or ignore it with the hope that her illogical feelings will subside?  Jonathan and Erika, now free of regulations, renew their relationship, and Hoshi and Malcolm fall for each other.  Also featured in this story is Shran, with some mentions of Jhamel and their daughter.  This story takes place in 2161, after the Earth-Romulan War and immediately follows the events TATV and is AU from the point of Trip entering the hypobaric chamber.  This episode is Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This is Episode One of my Star Trek: Enterprise Virtual Season 5 series. This story and the following stories in this series are © M_Uchman. Likenesses between my story and any other stories are by mere coincidence and not intended as infringement upon other stories. All characters and material used in this and following stories are © CBS Studios, Inc. No copyright infringement intended. This story and all stories following are for the enjoyment of the author and the readers. No profit is being made.

T’Pol didn’t need Jon to call her to his quarters to know what the Captain was about to discuss with her. Because of the bond she had with Commander Tucker, Trip as she had grown fond of calling him off duty, she knew exactly why Archer had commed her. She spent nearly the entire distance to his quarters wondering whether he was going to die. Years ago, almost a year after the events of Terra Prime, they had both broken off their relationship at her insistence. Since then, however, she had continued to struggle with her emotions regarding Commander Tucker. It was illogical, yes, but she had ignored them for far too long, and now everything seemed to be crashing down. Trip was injured, that she knew. What she didn’t know was whether Doctor Phlox was able to stabilize him and save his life, and that, illogical as it was, scared her. She came out of her train of thought when she found herself standing just outside Captain Archer’s door. Before she could announce her presence, Doctor Phlox arrived. It was clear that the Captain wanted to see them both. If Phlox was here, it indicated either that Trip was dead, or he was stable. For the first time in nine years, T’Pol touched the mating bond she shared with Trip. It was still there, indicating that he was still alive. Had she not ignored it for so long, she would be able to tell what state he was in. She realized then that if Trip did die, she would have a very hard time accepting it. That’s when the next realization hit her. She was in love with him.

“Are you alright, T’Pol? You seem…unsettled.” Phlox asked.

“I am fine, Doctor.” She replied in her usual manner.

“Are you sure, Commander?” he asked again.

“Yes. How is Tri…Commander Tucker?” she asked, momentarily afraid to hear his answer.

“Perhaps we should discuss this with the Captain as well. Wouldn’t want to repeat myself.” He answered, reaching for the door chime.

“ _Yes?_ ” came the unmistakable voice of Jonathan Archer.

“It’s Phlox, and Commander T’Pol, Captain.” Phlox answered. Almost immediately, the door opened, and they both entered.

“Thanks for coming, T’Pol. I figured the Doctor could fill us both in at the same time, make it easier for all parties involved.” Archer said, getting up from his chair by the computer terminal at his desk.

“Yes, I thought that best as well.” Phlox replied.

“How is he, Doc? Is he going to be alright?” Archer asked, his concern for his friend clearly showing.

“Commander Tucker received mostly first and second degree plasma burns. Those were easily treatable, and there will be no visible scars once the tissue is fully healed. My only real concern is that one of his broken ribs punctured his left lung. This you already know, Captain. You were there when we put him in the hypobaric chamber.” Phlox answered.

“Is he going to die?” T’Pol asked, he voice a little shaky. Archer glanced at her for a moment, but returned his attention to Phlox.

“We were able to repair the rib and stabilize him in time. I brought him out of the chamber a few hours ago. He’ll be in some pain for the next few days, but he will make a full recovery. He is lucky to be alive. Had you brought him in any later Captain, he would have died.”

“I’m glad he didn’t. Can he take visitors?” the captain asked.

“Not until he is awake, and even then he may be a little groggy from the pain medication wearing off, so no, not at…”

“ _Sickbay to Doctor Phlox. You should get back here, Commander Tucker is awake._ ”

“Well…I suppose that answers that question. Come along, you may see him after I’ve given him a quick examination to ensure the surgery went well. However, I can only allow you five minutes, and one at a time.” Phlox said, and T’Pol nodded.

“Fine by me, Doc.” Archer replied, and they followed him to sickbay. Upon arriving, Archer was the first one to see him after Phlox looked him over, while T’Pol waited. She didn’t mind, though. She was more concerned about what exactly she would say to him. One thing was certain, however. She had to tell him how she felt. She was certain he still loved her. He’d been hiding it, but whenever they were alone, it wasn’t hard for her to notice. And now it was time for her to stop playing this children’s game and return the feelings she’d ignored for too long, as un-Vulcan as they were. She loved him, and now she wanted to be with him. She wanted to marry him, and this was her chance to say so no matter how hard it was for her to do so. When Captain Archer finally moved away from Trip’s bed, she began to walk over.

“May I speak with him, alone?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not. I think I know that look, Commander. It’s about time too. Good luck.” Archer replied, then joined Phlox on the other side of Sickbay. When she approached him, he smiled.

“Didn’t expect to be gettin’ a visit from you, T’Pol.” He said.

“I wanted to be sure that you were…unharmed.” She replied.

“I’m alright, I guess. Feel a little groggy though. I think…”

“We should talk.” T’Pol said.

“I was gonna say the same thing. I thought you said you’d never touch that bond we had again. When you did today, it woke me up. I really wish you’d just come out of that emotionless shell of yours and say it.”

“That is why I am here. Trip…although this is difficult for me to say, I think it is time you know.”

“Know what?” he asked, surprised she had called him by his nickname. She hadn’t done that in years.

“That I am attracted to you. I believe that I have been since we began the neuro-pressure sessions. I didn’t realize it until today.” She told him.

“You know, I’ve been waitin’ a long time for you to say that, and you know what? I can’t help but think that we wasted the last nine years ignoring each other. We gotta stop doin’ this to ourselves, T’Pol.”

“Yes. I agree with you.”

“You mean that or you just sayin’ that? I don’t want to go through all this for nothin’ again.”

“Are you implying that I am not being truthful?”

“No, of course not! It’s just…after everything…I don’t know T’Pol. I just need to think, that’s all.”

“I understand. We can talk about it some other time.” She replied. She didn’t need Phlox to tell her that their five minutes were up. Without thinking, she bent over and kissed his cheek, then went back over to Captain Archer and the Doctor.

“I thought Vulcans didn’t show affection like that?” Archer asked.

“Typically, they do not. However I…” she started, but stopped, trying to find the words to explain.

“It’s alright, T’Pol. I think I understand. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” he asked.

“According to Vulcan custom, I am uncertain, but in human terms, I believe the answer is yes.”

“Doc, how long will he have to remain here?” Archer asked.

“I’d like to keep him overnight to monitor him, then perform one final examination in the morning. If he checks out, he’ll be free to go.” Phlox replied.

“Thanks Doc. Walk with me, Commander.” Archer said, and both T’Pol and Archer left sickbay.

“Hey Doc, you were just kidding about staying overnight, right?” Trip asked, hoping he’d heard wrong. He really didn’t want to stay in sickbay all night.

“I’m afraid not, Commander. I need to be sure your lung has healed satisfactorily before I can release you. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you here forever.” Phlox replied with a smile. Outside of Sickbay, T’Pol was accompanying Archer to the bridge.

“Seriously, T’Pol, how do you really feel about Trip? None of that Vulcan logic, just tell me how you feel.” he said.

“I am not certain how to describe it. I feel a certain warmth when I am with him. When we are apart, I feel…inadequate, out of balance. I also have…some difficulty controlling my emotions.”

“I know what you mean. If you really want a relationship with Trip, you’re going to need to get used to those feelings. It’s how humans feel when they love each other. Is a relationship what you want?”

“I did not know it was what I wanted until I was told he was injured badly.”

“That will usually bring a couple that’s been ignoring each others feelings together pretty quick.”

“Indeed.”

“This is my ship, my crew, even if it’s only for a few more days. Besides, I’m hoping that after I tell Starfleet about our run-in with those pirates and Shran, they might just reconsider and opt for a refit. I don’t expect they’ll approve it, but I’ll try anyway.” Archer replied as they reached the bridge. They had much to do before they reached Earth, and they still had to drop off Shran, who was waiting for them on the bridge after being allowed to silently observe how they did things on a human ship.

“You run a very organized ship, Captain. I’m impressed. Do all Starfleet ships operate the same way as yours?” Shran asked.

“Just about. I’m sorry we can’t take you to Andoria ourselves, but we’re on a pretty tight schedule.” Archer replied.

“There’s no need for that, Archer. I’ve been in contact with my government. They’ve asked me to attend the ceremony on Earth and sign it on behalf of Andoria.”

“And just when was my communications officer going to inform me that we were receiving calls from Andoria, Hoshi?”

“Don’t blame her, Captain, it’s my fault. I was the one who initiated the contact. I had to announce my return from the dead to them somehow. The chancellor was most pleased to see me.”

“I’m guessing he also wanted you to return to the Imperial Guard?”

“He did. However, that would take me away from my daughter and mate. As much as I’d like to return to the Guard, I don’t like the idea of leaving them to fend for themselves and missing out on raising our first child.”

“Perhaps you might consider enlisting in Starfleet? Their rules are more relaxed, and allow for families, even between superior and junior officers. I believe they would be willing to find you a post where you could also live with your mate and child.” T’Pol said from her station.

“Starfleet allows for families at their postings?” Shran asked, surprise evident in his features.

“Only recently. It’s probably the only reason both my first officer and chief engineer were allowed to remain onboard.” Archer replied.

“Do I take that to mean they’re mates?”

“Not exactly. There are still things that will need to be discussed between us, but for the most part you are correct.” T’Pol replied.

“I see. By the way, how is Commander Tucker?” he asked.

“Phlox says he needs to spend the next few days resting, but he should be up and about by the time we reach Earth. Which reminds me. Travis, reverse course, take us to Earth.” Archer said. Travis nodded, then turned back to his station to make the necessary course corrections. He then went to his ready room, signaling Shran and T’Pol to follow.

“If I may ask, Captain, have you completed writing your speech?” T’Pol asked. How typical of her. Then again he shouldn’t be surprised about her asking after nearly 13 years with her as his second in command.

“You’re giving a speech, pink skin?” Shran asked, trying and failing to hold back a smile.

“The Prime Minister asked me to present the opening speech to the ceremony. I haven’t finished it yet, but it’s almost done.” He replied. Shran simply grinned for a split second before leaving the room.

“Two weeks. You had two weeks to write it and now the ceremony is two days away and you still are not finished.”

“Don’t give me that, T’Pol. Besides, we spent the last week helping Shran and I spent the last two days worrying about Trip, and don’t tell me you haven’t either.” Archer said.

“I have not. If you will excuse me, Captain, I have considerable work to do.” T’Pol replied. Archer nodded his approval and she returned to the bridge. Archer sat back in his chair in the ready room. He entered the sequence on his panel that would open a channel to Starfleet so he could speak to Admiral Gardner.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jon, it’s good to see you! What can I do for you?” Gardner said as soon as he appeared on the screen.

“You too, Admiral. I’ve got some news for you, and I figured I’d let you know before it came across your desk tomorrow.” Archer replied.

“What do you have for me, Jon?” he asked.

“We’re on our way back to Earth for the ceremony now. Should be there tomorrow evening. We took some damage, but we were able to rescue Shran’s daughter.”

“That’s good news. What happened out there? All I’ve heard was that you were attacked by the smugglers you rescued his daughter from. I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“They took out our weapons, some of which still aren’t repaired yet, and warp drive was offline for a day and a half. There was an explosion inside the ship near the docking hatch when we were boarded by the smugglers. It killed them, and the damage has been mostly repaired.”

“There’s more than you’re telling me, isn’t there?”

“I almost lost Trip in that explosion. He’s the one who set it off to save the ship.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’ll be fine in time for the ceremony. Phlox says if we’d brought him in any later than we had he would have died from the punctured lung and the plasma burns combined. We’re lucky he’s still alive.”

“Well at least you got Enterprise out in one piece. Anything else to report?” Gardner asked.

“Just one other thing, sir. Shran spoke to his government. They’ve asked him to sign the charter on Andoria’s behalf. Since he’s already aboard, we offered to transport him to Earth since going all the way back to Andoria for him to take his own transport seemed pointless.”

“I’ll inform the Prime Minister. Now Jon, I know I probably shouldn’t, but is there something on your mind?”

“Yes, sir. Admiral, I know the top brass made their decision, but I have to tell you that I, along with the rest of my crew, agree that this isn’t the right time to be decommissioning Enterprise. We have five NX class ships operational, including Enterprise. Now is not the time to start decommissioning our most advanced ships!” Archer replied.

"I know, Jon. Believe me I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have argued that point with the brass myself. To be honest, though, I think what you went through during that smuggling attack might just be enough to change their minds."

"You just figured out my argument, sir. I really think decommissioning Enterprise is a bad idea. She's the flagship of the fleet! We don't have a lot of ships out there after the war, and this ship was built primarily for exploration. I know Starfleet feels four NX ships are enough but it’s a pretty big galaxy out there, Admiral. We need all the ships we can get, especially if the Klingons decide to take advantage of our weakened state."

"I'm aware of that, Captain. Look, I can't promise anything, but the brass is meeting in a few minutes. It's a short meeting, probably won't last longer than an hour. Let me talk to them and see what I can do. I'll be sure they're made aware of you and your crew's concerns." Gardner replied.

"Thank you, sir."

"What's your ETA to Earth, Jon?"

"At our current speed, we should arrive in just under 20 hours. It'll be about 17:00 by then." Archer replied.

"Alright. Call me when you arrive, I should have an answer for you by then."

"Understood, Admiral." Archer told him.

"Safe journey, Jon. Gardner out." Gardner answered, and the comm. winked out.

The next morning, after some negotiation, Trip was released from sickbay. Phlox wasn't too pleased with how slow his lung was healing, but was confident that it would heal completely within the next week or so. Of course, getting out of sickbay didn't mean he was allowed to return to work. Then again, there wasn't much work to be done. He thought about going to Engineering to check on the engines, but thought better of it since they would be at Earth in a few hours. He decided that getting some sleep was a good idea. He didn't want to be the one in the dog house with Jon because he fell asleep during a speech he was actually looking forward to hearing, which was something considering he hated speeches. When he got to his quarters, he found he wasn't alone as he had anticipated. He would have groaned in annoyance, but this was the good type of company. Standing in the center of the room was T'Pol.

"The doctor has released you." She said.

"Yeah, he did. I had to agree to rest, though. How'd you get in here, T'Pol?" he asked.

"I still have your lock code, Commander. You should change it more often." She replied.

"Good point, I haven't actually changed it in a while. So what are you doin' here?"

"There are things I wished to discuss with you. If this is a bad time, it can wait until after the ceremony on Earth."

"Nonsense, I always have time for you, T'Pol. After all these years I thought you would have figured that out by now." He replied.

"May I sit?" she asked. Trip nodded, gesturing to the chair at his desk, figuring she'd need her space. Instead she took a seat next to him on the bed, something he hadn't expected, but also something which he was used to. When she said nothing further for a few moments, he spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wished to discuss us."

"What about us?" he asked, not sure he was going to like where this was going.

"In the past, you have made it known on several occasions that you had feelings for me. I had at every instance disregarded them." 

"I know that, T'Pol. You're Vulcan, so it's expected that you would have trouble reading other people. Humans find it easy to read emotions, we deal with them all the time. You just haven't had enough practice doing that."

"I do not believe I will ever get enough practice, as you say, doing that. My emotions have become more difficult to suppress since our time the Expanse." She told him. Trip realized this was probably her way of apologizing to him for whatever wrongs she had committed.

"If that’s why you've been pushing me away for the last four years, I guess that’s something I can understand. Probably would have hurt a whole hell of a lot less if you'd told me that from the beginning." He said, regretting having said that last part almost immediately. Instead T'Pol almost immediately tore her gaze from the wall to look him in the eyes.

"It was never my intention, or my desire, to hurt you in any way." She said with a worried look.

"I know, but really, why didn't you talk to me? I could've helped you understand whatever emotions you were feeling."

"I didn't understand how to discuss them with anyone at the time. I also did not feel confident discussing what led me to feel these emotions. It is a dark memory that I am not particularly, as you humans say, proud of."

"You mean your trellium addiction." He said. She stared at him in what amounted to horror for a Vulcan.

"Yeah, I've known for a long time now."

"How?"

"One night, I saw you inject yourself with something. I didn't know what it was, figured it was one of those nasal inhibitors that Phlox gives you. You put it down and forgot to take it with you, and I got curious. I looked closer and saw what it was. I wanted to go to Phlox, but I didn't want him putting pressure on you, so I did some investigating on my own. That’s when I found out. I was going to tell you, but then the ship got attacked and then you stopped taking the drug, so I didn't feel the need to press the issue." He said. All she did was to turn completely away from him and stare in the opposite direction of him.

"I am sorry. Everything that has happened between us, it was because of my addiction."

"Don't say that. Look, after you got help from Phlox, did the emotions go away?"

"They did not."

"And from what you keep telling me, Vulcans do have emotions."

"Yes, but it is illogical for a Vulcan to show emotion." She said, trying not to raise her voice or give the impression that she was losing control.

"I've done a lot of research on this, and I know Vulcans do show emotion, just not in public, and only with either family or close friends. Or…well…mates."

"Follow your heart…" she whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. He had heard her. She couldn't lie to him, he would never forgive her. And so she decided in that moment never again to hold her feelings back with him, and to always tell him the truth, no matter what the cost.

"Back in the Expanse, when we encountered the alternate Enterprise, I went to their ship to see my older self. She told me to "follow my heart". I did not understand it at the time. I asked her what I should do if my heart didn't know what it desired. She said that in time it would. I understand her advice now. I believe I now know what my heart wants." She told him. He didn't want to ask the next question, but he knew it was either now or never. If she refused him now, he'd let it go forever.

"So…what does it want? Your heart, I mean." He asked, half expecting her not to answer and just walk out. Instead, she turned to him, embraced him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"My heart wants you, Trip. I want you. I do not wish for you to leave."

"But what about Koss? I know he released you but…"

"No. Trip, I have never desired anyone as I do you. You are the mate I want. I am sorry I did not realize that before I went through with my marriage to Koss. I do realize it now, and I never wish to be parted in any way from you again." She said. He was about to ask whether or not she meant it this time, or if she was just toying with him, but was stopped when she very passionately and very un-Vulcan like kissed him on the lips. A kiss that lasted longer that any he'd ever shared with her. That’s when he realized she was serious this time. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"You should get back to your quarters. We'll be back at Earth soon for the ceremony and we both need to get some rest."

"Is that not something I can easily do here? Do you not wish me to stay with you?" she asked, confused.

"What? No, of course I want you stay! Wait a minute. T'Pol, are you asking to live with me?" he replied.

"I have told you I do not want to be apart from you in any way. However, if you wish to…"

"T'Pol, a simple yes or no would have been fine. If you want to sleep here tonight, or for that matter the rest of your life, that’s just fine by me. Now I know this is going to seem a bit emotional for you, but I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you, T'Pol. Always have, always will." He said. And there it was. Now the cat was out of the bag. Since she had already told him she was in love with him in her own way, he didn't feel bad about telling her now. The only thing he felt was guilt.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel guilty for not telling you before when we were on Vulcan for your wedding. We could have skipped by all this dancing around ourselves, and you wouldn't have had to get married to that Koss guy."

"It is not your fault, Trip. I did not marry him because of what I felt for him. I did so to help my mother."

"I know that. It's just…I would have said something then, but I was taught never to come between a man and his wife, no matter what species they were. Hell, I even would have said something after he released you, but I didn't know what you wanted. You've always danced around the issue." He replied.

"I had no desire to hurt you, Trip. I simply did not know how to deal with the emotions I now feel. Now that I do know how to deal with some of them, I realize that I should never have ignored your feelings for me, especially considering the fact that no matter how I tried, I always felt the desire to reciprocate them. I am sorry I did not until now, and I have no intention of burying my feelings for you any longer." She said. Before Trip had a chance to respond, she stopped him with probably the most passionate kiss she'd ever given him. Needless to say, there was no more talking that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Trip woke up, he was surprised to find T'Pol's arm draped around him. They had spent a good deal of the night making love to each other, being very careful not to damage Trip's lung any further. So they had gone slowly the entire time until they had both fallen asleep. Trip had feared that T'Pol would simply leave when he fell asleep, and things would go right back to the way they were before he'd made the mistake of almost getting himself killed. But T'Pol was still here with him. He'd thought he was going crazy and that his Vulcan dream girl was just attempting to make him feel better. He shouldn't after what they'd done last night, but he knew from experience that Vulcans were expert liars, even though they claimed not to be. He was just glad he was proven wrong this time.

"You're awake." She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I didn't think you'd be here when I got up." He said.

"Where else should I be? This is, after all, my day off."

"I thought you worked all week long?"

"I used to. After our time in the Expanse, I began to realize that having some time off was….refreshing in a way. You seem somewhat preoccupied."

"I was just thinking…I don't know, its just you never took our relationship this seriously before until last night. I was just wondering what finally changed your mind." He said. By this point they had gotten off the bed, gotten dressed, and were now sitting back down. Or at least Trip was. T'Pol remained standing. She was sure she would have to tell him eventually what initially changed her mind, she was just surprised that it would be so soon.

"When you saved the ship, and were gravely injured, I became concerned. I was unable to concentrate. At one point, I lost track of time. My only thoughts were of you and whether or not you would survive. I became…afraid." She said.

"You were afraid that I wasn't going to make it out alive?" Trip asked. He had a feeling that was what she meant, but he wanted to know for sure. Trip didn't need a verbal reply. He could tell by the way she was fidgeting. That and she had turned away form him, that she wasn’t comfortable discussing this.

“Yes. I’ve known for some years that my emotions would be difficult to control after my use of trellium. I did not realize how much so until yesterday, and I am certain that there will be times during which I will have an even more difficult time controlling my emotions than I did yesterday. I am very grateful, however, that my fear was largely unfounded. You are still here.” T’Pol told him, trying to regain some of her control. She knew that Trip was aware of how uncomfortable this subject made her.

“Yeah, I’m glad I’m still here too. So...what exactly happens now?” Trip asked her.

“If you are referring to our relationship, I will leave it up to you. I have done enough damage to it over the years, and I no longer feel capable of making decisions on my own when it comes to our relationship.” T’Pol told said, finally turning to face him.

“I don’t know if I’m qualified to make those decisions either. Tell you what. How about we discuss all the choices and then make a logical decision. Together this time. No more beatin’ around the bush.” he said.

“Agreed.” she replied.

“I just want to know something, though. After everything you went through on the Seleya, being poisoned by trellium, why did you inject yourself with it until you became addicted?” Trip asked. If he was going to start a romantic relationship with T’Pol again, he wanted to have all the facts. He also knew that T’Pol wouldn’t lie to him, but he also expected she wouldn't answer his question. At least not right away. It didn’t surprise him that she looked away from him for a moment, clearly trying to suppress the emotions brought on by his question. It did surprise him when she sat down on the bunk and left enough room for him to sit as well, which he did.

“When the effects of the trellium began to wear off, before they wore off completely, I was left with only a mild influence from my first exposure. I discovered that instead of the intense emotions that I was plagued with on the Seleya, I was left with only a few emotions. Some being amusement, happiness, fascination. I decided I wanted more of those emotions, mainly because when I had them, I had gotten along much better with the crew, you in particular.” T’Pol told him.

“What are you trying to say here? That you liked me even before we went into the Expanse?” Trip asked.

“I believe I was attracted to you the moment we met. As time went on, you had begun to develop an affection for me. I didn’t understand it until the aftereffects of my exposure wore off. I wanted to be able to return your affections as any human would, so I began to take micro injections of trellium, which allowed me to experience the emotions I wanted to feel in regards to you. Unfortunately, I did not account for the possibility of becoming addicted. Had I done so, I likely would have never started the micro injections.” she said.

“You wanted to get get closer to me, so you got addicted to a drug? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but please don’t get addicted to drugs so you can get closer to me again. I didn’t fall in love with you because you were drugging yourself, T’Pol. I fell in love with you because of you. Because of who you are. Not because of some drug induced fling. I understand why you did it, but please promise me you won’t do anything like that again.” he replied, concern and worry evident in his voice and on his face.

“You have my word. There is something else that I must explain to you. You no doubt are aware that over the years, we seem to have appeared in each others dreams in our sleep.” T’Pol said, turning so she could see his reaction.

“Yeah, I remember. You kept tellin’ me it was my imagination. I’m guessin’ I was right when I said it was real.”

“You were correct. I regret having misguided you on that fact. I wish I had discussed it with you when you first came to me about it, but at the time I didn’t believe what was happening. What we have been experiencing are the effects of a Vulcan mating bond. It is a telepathic link between two...I believe the human term would be lovers, though I wouldn’t describe the way we have acted towards each other these last 5 years in that fashion. It is what bonds two people together. When it becomes strong enough, the bond will be permanent and unbreakable. In that event, should one of us die, it is likely that the other would soon follow, though some are known to have survived the death of their mate. I know this not something that humans consider natural. I also know that humans value their privacy just as much as Vulcans value theirs. If you wish it, the bond can be removed, and we will not have to discuss it ever again.” T’Pol said.

“Didn’t you hear me a moment ago? I love you, T’Pol. If bein’ in each others heads is what we need to do to be closer to each other, then that’s what I want.” Trip replied earnestly.

“Are you attempting to propose marriage to me?” she asked, confused, horrified and hopeful. Horrified that he didn’t want to be with her, and hopeful that being bound to her for life was indeed what he wanted.

“Yeah I suppose I was, but I made a mockery of it. I love you. With everything I am. Will you marry marry me, T’Pol?” he asked.

“Yes, I will marry you, ashayam.” T’Pol replied.

“I was hoping for that answer.” Trip said as he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, just a little before 17:00, Enterprise dropped out of warp. They were finally home.

“Captain, we've dropped out of warp.” Travis reported. Everyone had grim looks on their faces as if this was the last time they would all see each other.

“Thank you, Travis. Hoshi, get me Starfleet Command.” Archer said.

“I have Admiral Baxter waiting for you, sir.” Hoshi replied, as Archer made for his ready room to talk to the Admiral. When he sat down, he transferred the call to his monitor screen.

“George Baxter. I haven’t seen you in years. You didn’t tell me you made Admiral. Congratulations.” Jonathan said.

“Thanks. I sent you a message days ago about it. I’m surprised you didn’t get it.” Baxter replied.

“You know what, I did get your message. I just never got the chance to read it because we ran into Shran, among other things.”

“So I’m told. I heard about Trip. How’s he doing? Phlox still have him confined to Sickbay?” George asked.

“No, Phlox released him yesterday afternoon. He told me if I’d brought him in any later he would have died.”

“I know the feeling. Anyway, Jon, listen. Sam wanted to be the one to call you, but he’s been in meetings all day Admiral Jeffries, Fleet Admiral Masamuto, and Prime Minister Samuels, so I told him I’d deliver his message to you.”

“Am I going to like this?”

“Depends on how much you want to stay in space exploring.”

“George, if I could stay out here doing just that, I’d be one happy Captain.”

“Well then, you’ll be happy, but maybe not as happy as you could be. Fleet Admiral Masamuto is promoting you to Rear Admiral at a ceremony tomorrow evening. Now let me finish before you say anything. I know it’s not what you want, but Command feels we need your expertise here on Earth. You’ll still be able to go out into space every now and then for diplomatic assignments and things of that nature, in which case you’ll be given a task force and will have your pick of the flagship.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound as bad as I thought. I knew the promotion was coming, but I just thought I was going to be strapped to a desk job the rest of my career. So that takes care of me, what about my crew?”

“They’ll be staying where they are for the foreseeable future. Starfleet’s decided to go ahead with your proposal to refit Enterprise. She’ll keep her current registry, but instead will be designated NCC instead of NX. From now on, any starship carrying the NX designation will be considered as an experimental ship. Anything designated NCC will be ships that are still in production, no matter their class. Also, since the new meaning of the NX registry complicates things for that class of starship, we’re re-designating all NX class starships as Enterprise Class and replacing all their registries with NCC while keeping their registry numbers. And before you ask me what NCC stand for, its Naval Construction Contract. So Jonathan, what do you think?”

“Admiral, you’ve made me a very happy man. I just have one question. Who’ll take command of Enterprise?”

“Three years ago, we were going to give the ship to Commander Tucker, but because the Federation charter requires that each member race’s military be integrated into Starfleet, we’ve since decided on another officer. We’ll be promoting Commander T’Pol to Captain. She’ll replace you as commanding officer of Enterprise. We don’t know know who to name as her executive officer, though. Any suggestions?”

“Malcolm Reed. He’s been up form promotion for years, but never received one. Ho should have been made a Commander by now. Also, he should keep his responsibilities as Tactical Officer.”

“I’ll push through the paperwork. It’ll be taken care of tonight. That’s all I have for you, Jon. I’ll see you tomorrow morning when I come up with Sam to conduct T’Pol’s promotion, as well as Reed’s. Starfleet out. Oh and Jon? Welcome home.” Baxter said sincerely before signing off. Archer remained in his seat and hit the comm panel to contact the bridge.

“Mr. Reed, Commander T’Pol, report to my ready room.” Archer said. A moment later, both had entered. Archer stood to address them. He didn’t need to tell them to be at ease, they’d all been together as a crew mong enough that he didn’t have to do that.

“You wanted to see us, Captain?” Malcom asked.

“Yes. I’ve just spoken with Starfleet. I have some news for you both. Enterprise isn’t being decommisioned. They’re going to refit her and put her back into service. Also, the registry is going to be changed slightly.” Archer said.

“Slightly? I don’t understand, sir.” Malcolm said.

“Starfleet’s decided to class all NX registries as experimental starship designs. Since the Enterprise and the other four ships of her class are no longer experimental, Starfleet is now re-designating them as Enterprise Class cruisers. Before you ask, the ship’s name isn’t changing. Enterprise’s new registry will be NCC-01. One other thing. I’m being promoted to Rear Admiral and being reassigned to Starfleet Command back in San Francisco.” Archer said.

“Congratulations, Captain. May I ask who will be replacing you?” T’Pol asked.

“That’s why you’re both here. T’Pol, Starfleet is promoting you to Captain and giving the Enterprise to you. As for you, Malcolm, you’re being promoted to Commander and are being assigned as First Officer on top of your duties as Tactical Officer. You really should have been promoted years ago, but for some reason it was overlooked. Congratulations to the both of you. Admiral’s Gardner and Baxter will be here in the morning to conduct the the promotion ceremony for the both of you.” Archer said, shaking Malcolm’s hand. He would have shook T’Pol’s as well, but having served with her all these years knew that, as a Vulcan, she didn’t care for physical contact if it could be avoided.

“Thank you, Captain. If Starfleet is conducting our ceremony tomorrow morning, why are they not also conducting yours at that time?” T’Pol asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask. All I know is that my ceremony will be tomorrow evening, a few hours after the charter is signed.” Archer replied.

“Well, congratulations in any case, Captain. You certainly deserve it.” Malcolm said. Archer smiled, thanked both of them, and then dismissed them.

Later that evening, Archer made the announcement to the crew about the fate of Enterprise, then, with Starfleet’s permission, authorized three weeks shore leave on a rotational basis. Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis would remain for the first three weeks to supervise the the beginning stages of the refit, while the rest of the bridge crew and half of the other officers and enlisted crew took leave. After the last 5 years in space, everyone needed a break, and now they were going to get just that while Enterprise underwent her final refit at the now completed Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars. Most of them would be leaving after the promotion ceremony for T’Pol and Malcolm in the morning, but some had decided to stay for Archers promotion ceremony and leave the next day. Trip and T’Pol had decided to do just that. They’d also decided to spend their leave together and visit Trip’s parents for a week. After that, they had planned a trip to Vulcan, where they planned to marry.

“You know, I’m really looking forward to spending my vacation with you again.” Trip said as he and T’Pol finished packing everything they planned to take with them.

“I am also looking forward to our vacation. Our last vacation together was not one I would like to repeat, and I spare you the description of events that took place. I believe this time we will experience what humans phrase a ‘memorable time’.” T’Pol replied. She knew how much her marriage to Koss had hurt Trip, and she had no intention of hurting him in any way ever again. She still found herself wishing that it had been Trip, not Koss, that she had married then. They could have avoided all the pain and suffering in their relationship then. Instead, T’Pol had decided to do what her culture obligated her to do. Marry Koss to help her mother, even though she had not wanted to. After discussing vacation plans, as well as a short neuro-pressure session, they decided to turn in for the night.

The next morning, Archer and T’Pol stood by the airlock while waiting for it to cycle. When it did, the door slid open to reveal Admiral Gardner and Admiral Baxter.

“Jon, good to see you. I’m guessing by the look on your face you’ve heard the good news?” Gardner asked as he shook Archer’s hand.

“Yes, sir, I did. I’m glad Enterprise isn’t getting decommisioned. I’m not so sure I want to be a pencil pusher at Command though, but I’m told that won’t be the case.” Archer replied.

“I know how you feel. I didn’t want Maxwell’s job when they gave it to me after he was killed in the embassy bombing on Vulcan. But now I can’t imagine doing anything else. Trust me, Jon, you’ll change your mind about being an Admiral one day.” Gardner told him sincerely. Archer simply nodded, then he and T’Pol turned to walk with the two admirals to one of the shuttlepod bays. The trip there was silent. Once they got there, the admirals went in first to make final preparations for the promotions, while Archer hung back a moment to speak privately with T’Pol.

“Are you ready for this, T’Pol?” Archer asked.

“I believe I am capable of commanding Enterprise, however I am not sure I am ready such a responsibility yet.” T’Pol replied. Archer smiled.

“Let me tell you a secret. You know about when Enterprise was still under construction and it was down to me and AG. I wanted command of Enterprise, and I wanted to prove that. Still, I can’t help remembering that I also felt as if I wasn’t actually ready for the job when they selected me for command.” Archer told her.

“I don’t understand. You led this ship and her crew for many years. I believe you were the only logical choice for command of Enterprise.” T’Pol said, somewhat confused.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, you’ll do fine, just like I did. You don’t feel like you will now, but trust me, you’ll feel that way a few weeks after the refit is done and you ship out again.”

“Perhaps you are right. In any event, we shall see what the future entails.” T’pol replied in her usual emotionless and stoic tone.

“You’ll be OK, T’Pol. Now lets go and get you and Malcom promoted.” Archer said, and they both entered the shuttlepod bay together.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments and the like are welcome! Also, if you have any ideas for my series, please feel free to share them! Proper credit will be given to those ideas I use in my stories, so if you give me any ideas, please be sure to tell me who I'm giving credit to, otherwise I will just give credit to "Unspecified Contributor". Anyway, let me know what you think! This story is also up on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
